


Bubblegum

by whizzer



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Canon, Unbury Your Gays, fuck off max landis, you cant touch me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer/pseuds/whizzer
Summary: we're gonna take a shot in the dark and say bubblegum is in fact a thing in wendimoor, because i just think its neat.





	Bubblegum

Young love is something beautiful, his father always told him. It was something to cherish, so he did. On that fine day, the air was cool and the breeze was light and birds chirped happy tunes in the trees above the dusty pathways of Wendimoor. The young prince, Panto Trost had told his father that we would be out for his usual afternoon stroll, the one he took everyday. After a cautious look around the path, Panto ducked into a more hidden path, one he had created himself. It was rather messy, but it still did the job of hiding his secret route to their spot.

Their spot was a small clearing in the thick of the forest, one they had found together many months past. It was soon even going on a year that they had met each other. Panto walked the path, a giddy smile pulling on his face. He didn't mind all the thorns and the prickles that he came across on the way to the aforementioned clearing. Not when he got to see his darling, his love. He had never felt so passionately about one thing in his life before he had met his true love, he wasn't even able to recall a time he had really been so deeply in love with something or someone. As he got closer to the clearing, the sun started to show through the trees and through the thick vines protecting the entrance. Panto brushed them back and his eyes lit up like they always did when he entered their hide out, but now, they seemed even brighter than ever as he looked across the scene placed before him. 

In front of him, was a picnic set out on a lovely blue blanket. It had a multitude of different foods, some classic to the Dengdamor family, and even some, to Panto's surprise, known throughout the Trost kingdom. Panto couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He looked around, getting more and more excited by the second. He slowly approached the blanket, but his lover was no where to be seen. Panto sat down with a hearty laugh and he crossed his legs. He fixed his vest and looked around. In a split second, his vision went black. There was a pair of hands covering his eyes and a warm, familiar laugh coming from behind him. Deciding to play along, he let out a dramatic gasp. 

"Has this all been a trap?!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, causing the man behind him to laugh even more. Silas moved his hands from Panto's eyes quickly and giggled, absolutely beaming. Panto reached behind him, and in a swift move, had his boyfriend sitting in front of him. Silas was wearing the same grin that Panto had, and the same lovestruck look in his eye. Panto stared at the man before him for a split second before pulling him into a deep and loving kiss, wrapping his arms tight around him, making the other feel immediately secure and warm. As Silas pulled back, he was met with a loving smile and bright eyes. He reached up, brushing back his lover's bright pink hair and he just laughed. It's all one can do when your body is so full of joy and light.

Finally, after minutes of just holding each other, Silas managed to pry himself from Panto's warm embrace. He moved across the blanket and chuckled. "Have I ever told you how cold your hands are?" he grinned as he started to pick at the bread he had stolen from his mother's kitchen. 

"My hands are cold?" Panto giggled. "It's almost as if it's nearing winter, darling." He teased him, plucking a grape off the vine and popping it in his mouth. 

"They always are, you oaf." Silas retorted. "Even on the hottest days, your hands are like ice." He watched him, his smile never faltering once. He plucked a flower from the glass vase he had brought with him that sat between them and gently reached over, placing it delicately in Panto's hair, eliciting a laugh from him. Silas just watched with a delighted smile. 

Their picnic went on as the two lovers laughed and shared small, affectionate gestures. The sun began to set as the two princes were laid out together across the blanket, their hands intertwined together. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they simply listened to the sounds of the nature around them. Panto very slowly turned on his side to look at Silas beside him, a soft grin on his face. "I believe there was something I wanted to tell you, my love." His voice was sleepy and soft, in a way that Silas had never heard, but that he adored. 

"Then tell it to me." Silas responded, his eyes shutting slowly as he smiled.

"I believe I'm in love with you." Panto said, almost seeming to get shy as he did. His face was bright red as he waited for a response. It was something he had been waiting to say for a long time. Sure, they had exchanged soft I love you's in between kisses, but neither of them had ever said they were IN love with the other. "I... I am in love with you, Silas." He managed to say with a bit more confidence. 

Silas' eyes opened and he stared at the fellow prince laying across from him, his eyes wide and unreadable, only making Silas more nervous. He just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. 

"I... I am in love with you, Silas Dengdamor and I do not care who knows..." Panto found himself rambling. His face got hotter and more red as he continued. "I love you and if I could, I would pick you up and run far far away from this place, somewhere where we don't need to keep secrets, somewhere where we can-"

And suddenly, warm lips were pressed against his, silencing him immediately. Panto let out a soft gasp and he fell into the kiss, putting his hands gently on Silas' cheeks.

When they finally seperated, Silas' eyes were gleaming with tears. He had a wide grin on his face and he chuckled. Panto's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the cloth napkin he kept on him and wiped away the tears that started to fall from his lover's eyes. They were both silent for a long while as Panto nervously tried to stop him from crying. After that long while, Silas was finally the first to speak.

"I am in love with you too, Panto.. Did you think otherwise?" He grabbed Panto's hand gently. "I am in love with every inch of you... Even your cold hands and your bubblegum hair." He grinned. "These are simply happy tears.. Tears of joy, no need to worry, silly." He let out a soft laugh, causing a wave of reassurance to crash over Panto. Panto swooped him up into his arms, letting out a loud, excited laugh. He hugged him close and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The amount of happiness he felt in that moment could never be surpassed by anything. He was sure of it. It felt like time was frozen, and it was only the two of them together and nothing else. Panto pulled away and started to cover his boyfriend's face in soft, happy kisses, his arms still wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh, my love! My darling! My light, I love you!" Panto proclaimed with the widest grin Silas had ever seen. "My sweet-" he kissed Silas' nose. "My flower-" he kissed his forehead. "Oh, I love you!" he grinned. Silas couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's dramatics. Panto took his hands and kissed his knuckles, utterly overwhelmed. Silas simply laughed and watched him, his eyes full of love.

"I love you too, bubblegum." Silas grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

The two stayed like that, holding each other and trading kisses and small, sweet nothings nearly the whole night. By the next morning, they were asleep, entangled in each other's arms. The night had been cold, but neither cared. They were too distracted to even think about the cold. The two princes slept a peaceful sleep, more peaceful than they had ever slept in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> an open letter to max landis,  
> unbury your gays


End file.
